Goddess of the school
by SpiderlilyPrincipessa
Summary: The girls are 3/4 goddess and 1/4 human and they are taking over the school and the boys hearts. They are going to be what everyone dreamed off but can their true nature stay a secert for long
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm Sakura Huruno. I am the goddess of fire. My natural hair color is pink and my eyes are a deep mix of many different greens. Me and my best friends are being sent to earth on a misson. I am skill with any type of sword. For this mission we have to wear disguises so I'm going all out with it. Wait while I change hehe. I change my waist length hair light brown and my eyes silver-gray. My normal alabaster skin turns a little paler. I decided to keep my full eyelashes and body. I have 36 DD breast and curves in all the right places. I'm now 5'4 while I'm usually 5'2. I'm the attitude in the group. I'm the well part of the brain in the group

TenTen is the goddess of earth. Her hair is usually dark brown and has caramel eyes. She is also known as the Weapons Mistress up here. She has wavy waist length hair. She now has black hair and a killer figure with 34 D breast. She's the tomboy and other part of the brains in the group. Her new eye coolor is purple.

Hinata had navy blue hair that reached her thighs and lavender eyes. She is the goddess of wind. She now has wavy medium golden brown hair and a killer figure also and 46 F cup. Along with blue eyes. I know we persuaded her to keep her normal body shape. She's the sweet peace keeper in the group. You never and I mean never want to see her mad you might as well jump into a box of hell with snakes,bears, big cats, and fire. She wanted to be a little modest and add a pair of small black glasses to her look.

Ino usually has waist length platinum blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She is the goddess of water. She now has deep dark red hair and green eyes, she has a DROP DEAD FIGURE AND 36 C BREAST. She is perfect with long distance weapon and her fist.

Whats more awesome is we can talk to each other through our minds

Now back to the story at hand

I sat on the sofa in our living room, bored. Ino, like always, was taking FOREVER to get ready. Hinata was reading a book, one of her favorite myths about Hercule's 12 tasks, while Tenten was just polishing her favorite blades.

'**Let's go-o!'** Inner Sakura exclaimed, extremely ticked off.

"We have to wait for Ino, dummy!"

'**But I wanna see a hot guy again'**

"Shut up will you how come I got stuck with you!"

'**Well you see cause I picked you'**

"Whyyyyyy"

'**Well you have pink hair and of course I take on your looks except my eyes and well you seemed fun to annoy'**

"Why you little-"

My inner left before I could set the three headed dogs on her.

I smoothed down my thigh length pink and black mini skirt skirt with a silver cherry blossom chain belt. I also had on my favorite pink tank top. Underneath my skirt I had on a black leggings. Alonk with my pink pumps.

"I'm Re-eady!" Ino sang as she hopped down the stairs. Usually, she'd ride down the banister, but I guess in her baby blue ruffled mini skirt and light purple sleeveless top, along with her light purple stiletto boots that came up to her knee. Her hair wasn't in its usual ponytail. Instead she let it flow down her back.

"Took you a while," Tenten put down her blades. She wore her favorite black Capri's and a sleeveless white Chinese styled top. She also wore her favorite accessories, her silver chains. With her white Female Hi top Levi's

"l-let's go," Hinata said shyly, smoothing out her favorite outfit.

"Hurry up already!" Ino was already out the door and strapping on her helmet. We each had a Yahama motorcycle, each corresponding with our elements and our names. Ino's was purple-blue night scene with a ocean scene painted on it; Hinata's was an sky boar with a beam of light illuminating a pearl; Tenten's leaves on a black background being blown away; mine had burnt cherry blossoms in flames.

"Wheee!" I shrieked excitedly. We laughed at the startled pedestrians and enjoyed scaring them. We finally did get to the mall though, tired and breathless. As we made our way to the food court, a large group of girls were gathering. _Fan girls,_ I thought darkly.

_Ew, I can smell their cheap perfume from here!_ Ino scrunched her nose.

_Is it just me or did they put on more of that disgusting goop than ever?_ Tenten winched in disgust.

_They're around someone or some guys more like it_ Hinata noted.

_C'mon, let's go _I made my way towards the crowd.

"Excuse me may I ask why theres a lot of sluts in one place" I said sickly sweet.

"Yea I would love to know why I mean it's very unsanitary." TenTen said

"Get out of our way before you suffocate us with that cheap perfume you're wearing!" Ino exclaimed, pretending to gag

"No way, slut," a girl with dirty blonde hair sneered. "There is no way that toy are going to get any closer to them."

"Yea you four make me want to throw up just looking at you expecially you" The red headed fan girl with red eyes and glasses said looking directly at me. Did I mention I have a nasty temper?

I pulled out a kunai from out of the pouch under my mini skirt and held it to her throat.

"oh really have you looked in the mirror lately oh I apologize you can't well let me tell you how you look It's completely obvious you stuffed your bra from a B to a D cup, you put on about 12 pairs of those nasty shirts on and your jimmy choos are so fake. " I said, my blade was slowly cutting into her throat.

"Sakura that's enough" Tenten said.

"Saku-chan don't please think about what they will say to you."

"Sakura, don't waste your time," Tenten snorted, "These painted clowns don't know what's not good for them."

"Painted clowns?" a fan girl with brown hair and blue eyes shrieked, "I am not a painted clown!"

"Really? Then what's all that junk on your face?" Tenten bit back.

"It's called make-up, FYI," Yuri said snottily.

"Really Yuri-sempai, you look like a clown," Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru had finally made it to the girls.

"Finally!" Tenten threw up her hands in mock relief. "Somebody besides us has a brain!"

"H-Hello," Hinata smiled shyly.

"Naruto-kun!" the girl that had dirty blonde hair exclaimed and latched onto Naruto's arm.

"Sekira-san, please get off my arm," Naruto said in a strained smile.

"Treated finally!" Ino crowed. TenTen smirked at the baffled fan girl.

"Shut up you pig!" Another fan girl, presumably the boy with a pine apple ponytail because she was choking him, retorted.

"You're too troublesome, Michiko," Shikamaru tried to say, "Get off me!"

"Hey Ino-pig I know you want to get shopping so lets go before we die of these cheap perfumes" I said pinching my nose.

Ino threw her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing and was running down to a shop when I said that. My sweat dropped as I saw her go into Victoria Secrets. I saw TenTen visibly pale. Me and Hinata smiled smiled evilly We both grabbed one of TenTen's arms and dragged her towards the store. "NOOO NOOO YOU CAN'T TAKE ME INTO THAT HELL HOLE" Tenten was screaming the whole way until we pulled her into the store

In the store

We had just gotten done bying under shirts, panties of ALL sorts, and bras.

We hit the food court and saw the guys from earlier followed by the F.G.C (Fan girl crew.). When I looked back I noticed a F.B.C had accumulated around us. I started laughing nervously and pointed behind us. Seconds later guys were trying to grab us. I quickly pulled off my leggings and through them latching them on to a pole and swung above the crowd and let go and you'll never guess where I landed. Yep right in the lap of what was his name oh yeah Sasuke. "Sorry" I mumbled but didn't make a move to get off him instead I pulled me freshly polished katana.

I pointed it at the crowd and said "Take a step anyone I dare you" I said.

No one moved except Tenny,Hina,and Ino pig. I got off of Sasuke and threw a glare at the fangirls all of them party except for one, Karin. She had the nerves to throw a punch at me I easily dodged it and threw her over the counter elbowed her in the back and slapped the taste out of her mouth. My perfectly manicured nails dug into her flesh and she screamed then I whispered in her ear don't mess with me" Then she spit in my face. Things went ablaze and my tips started turning pink and my eyes slowly started to seep a deadly green.

The other girls ripped me away from Karin. TenTen put me in the head lock until I calmed down. Then I walked out of the café and into another store. That's when I noticed some one was following me.


	2. mall chaos and sugar rushes

(Normal POV)

Sakura quickly got into her fighting stance. Whoever is following me come out? Sakura almost fell out when she noticed it was Sasuke. Sakura dropped her fighting stance and said "Thanks for breaking my fall," and tried to walk pass him but he grabbed her arm.

To Sakura it felt like the room had shot up a hundred degrees. She glanced around to look for fire but there wasn't any. "You should really learn to control the nasty temper of yours," he said in her ear Sakura started to blush. "Yeah and I'm sure it's going to be your fan girl Karin," She spat at him. She looked into his eyes his dark obsidian eyes.

(Sakura's POV)

Right then the girls ran in followed by a crowd of angry fan girls. I quickly pulled out my katana and flipped in front of the crowd. I then noticed Hinata's glasses were gone. "Which bitch do I have to cut." I said eyeing the crowd. All of them hit the door pushing each other to get away for her. The rest of the girls laughed.

"Hey Sakura there's a candy store on the 5th floor you want to go" Ino asked excitedly. "Hells yeah I want to fuckin go." I said. Hinata's eyes filled with fear "S-Sakura-chan you a-and Ino-c-chan c-can't have t-too much candy" she said.

"B-But…" Sakura made puppy dog eyes at Hinata.

"She's right, Saku-chan," TenTen scolded her playfully, "remember last time?

"I'd hate to think what happened last time," Sasuke muttered. I could hear him since he was standing right beside me. I glared at him and then the other guys walked in the middle of me and Sasuke's glaring contest. "I got my money on Pinkie" I heard the boy with messy blond hair say. "I got mine on Sasuke" the boy with pale eyes said. "How troublesome Sasuke." Pineapple head said. Tenten betted on me so did Hinata, but Ino betted on Sasuke.

No removing my eyes from Sasuke "Ino-pig" I said venom dripping from every syllable. I heard Ino gulp. I snapped my fingers and the tip of her skirt caught on fire. Ino stopped, dropped, and rolled. Me and Sasuke glared at each other even more intensely. To my surprise I dropped my gaze I heard the girls gasp and Ino let out a satisfied ha.

"That's what you get Forehead" Ino said. She shrunk back behind TenTen when I turned my glare towards her. I walked to the Candy Store and my eyes lit up. This was every child's dream. There was chocolate dipped everything and much more.

I started filling up the biggest bags I could find and filled them to the top by time the others arrived TenTen asked me how many bags I had "I have twelve… twenty… thirty but that's as high as I'm going." I said. Then filled up ten more bags and it only cost me 100,000 yen. Ino had 95,000 yen worth of candy. TenTen has 500 yen worth, and Hinata had 1,000 yen worth of candy.

We went back to the food court and sat down and I said "Ino-pig I'll give you 5,000 yen if you can beat me in eating five bags and you can wear my favorite converse but if I win I get 5,000 yen and your pink stiletto boots ." I said.

"The pink and purple ones that come up to your knee" she exclaimed "yes" I said

"You're on Forehead let's do this"

(Sasuke POV)

Us guys' eyes probably got to the size of a frying pan when we saw how fast the girls were eating. We were surprised they hadn't chocked yet. How could they keep that shape when they ate like THAT? Sakura finished first and pumped her fist in the air.

Then she looked down and noticed one piece of chocolate left and swallowed her mouthful of it. When she popped it in Ino had just gotten done. Sakura placed the money on the table and pulled the converse out of the bag I was just now noticing.

Apparently she forgot she had removed her leggings because when she bent put to get all of her stuff out of the bag I had a perfect view of her ass. Just then Karin busted in again does this girl have no common sense. She made a beeline for me.

Shockingly Sakura beat her to me and stood in front of me. She had removed her heels and had one in her hand. She popped Karin right in her mouth and the heel broke.

Sakura was red in the face "Don'...Is?" she said hitting Karin with her other heel with every word.

After that I watched as her pupils dilated and a crazy grin spread across her face. She started shaking when we looked over Ino was shaking and starting bouncing. Th other two girls ran for cover behind Naruto and Neji. "Here comes the sugar rush we'd love to stay but a-" TenTen began. But Sakura started hitting flips and everything she touched started to smoke. She started running and literally bouncing off the walls.

After a while I managed to grabbed her and by then her and Ino were in the middle of the sang they apparently made up it was called "I'm a Loopy Loober" Sakura hit a high note " I'm a Loopy Loober you're a loopy lobber we're all loopy loobers and that's alright" Then started laughing as Ino took her 'solo'.

The other two got frustrated "Damn it DAMN IT ALL TO HELL" Hinata yelled she was the last person I'd ever expect to use profanity. "How are we suppose to get their motor cycles to the house"

"We all come in two car mine and Naruto's Teme and lazy ass can drive the motorcycles" Neji said. "No way in hell I'm driving a most likely pink motorcycle" I said. "Well actually it's black with flaming cherry blossoms on it" TenTen said.

Hinata took out a roll of duck tape and put a good six layers of tape on the two Candy Crazies mouths. "Hinata-chan I'm disappoint in you should have put four more layers on there" TenTen said sarcastically but really put four more pieces of tape on their mouths,"

I carried Sakura to her motorcycle and put her in front of me not trusting her to hold on me. Then I got on the motorcycle behind her. She smelt just like cherry blossoms. She leaned back into still humming her song and we pulled off and followed the other two motorcycles followed by Shikamaru who looked half sleep.

Ten minutes later we pulled up at the mansion…manor…Mansion plus the size of a manor. By then Sakura's humming had stopped and her breathing had evened We parked the bikes and I let them put sakura in the house I hopped in the dobes car and we were off.


	3. Updated Chapter 3

Sakura POV

Ah man I woke up to Ino-pig jumping up and down on my King sized bed. She looked like a complete idiot especially since her hair was a tangled mess all over her head. "SAKURAAAAAA GUESSSSSS WHATTTTT" She shouted like a nut.

"What" I responded and tripped her but her wind caught before she fell face first on the ground. "TEMARI IS HERE SHE JUST FLEW IN THIS MORNING AND SHE'S GOING TO OUR SCHOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL" Ino hollered and ran out waving her hands over her head.

'Yep she's completely lost it' my inner thought. For once I actually agreed with her.

I moaned as I thought about the first day I was excited but I had to get up early and just look at our uniforms. Luckily our uniforms came in black/white, solid black or white, red/white, baby blue/white, red/black, blue/black, black/gray, lavender/light pink, and pink/white, pink/black, brown/white. The uniform consisted of your chose of color Lolita dresses and knee high sock to match the dress with black baby doll shoes. I picked out a pink and white one with short puffed out sleeves, with a pink bow on the neck line, and a slit coming almost up to my waist showing off the white under layer **(A/N find on my page)**

I added my own to it by tying a white bow around my dainty waist and made sure the bow was in the back. Then headed into the bathroom to shower washed my hair with my cherry scented hair products then washed up with my cherry blossom scented body wash. When I got done I wrapped my fluffy pink towel around my body and blow dried my hair after brushing my teeth and washing my face. I just added simple curls here and there in my now dry hair.

I walked out and put on my dress then slipped on my pink and white stripped socks. I grabbed a cute with bonnet with cherry blossom petals on it and slipped it on. When I walked downstairs everyone was eating their favorite flavor mine being chocolate chip. I had to be careful how I sat because my dress was only thigh length.

I admired the other girls' uniforms. Hinata had chosen a more modest dress than the rest of us. Her dress was purple and black. There was a black layer under the purple layer the dress stopped above her knees** (A/N find on my page). **She had on knee length purple socks and her shoes on along with a purple head band that had little frilly cloth on it.

Ino had on a baby blue and white one much to my surprise hers was extremely simple. It had a small white bow below her chest and white at the rim (A/N on my page**). **She had added a plain blue head band with a white rose and a white belt around the waist.

TenTen was like mine except brown and white a simpler it had one brown bow above the slit ** A/N on page). **As for Temari she had on a red and black one with very short sleeves on it outlined with black lace like material.

Her collar was out lined with the same material and it two red bows one above her chest the other one below her chest. It had three red layers each out lined with black material (**A/N you can find her dress on my page). **Along with a red head band, red socks and her black shoes.

When we walked out I wanted to drive one of my cars but since I had attempted to hit that bitch Karin and her crew I couldn't drive for 3 months.

Only two and a half months left so I was being driven around by my personal Driver. So the girls and I hopped in the limo when I realized I didn't have my shoes or my backpack.

So I had to run up 8 flights of grand staircases. When I grabbed my shoes I hopped out my window and Ino's wind caught me and I landed in the opened sun roof.

"So Sakura I guess you were planning on showing off your wonderful feet to the whole school." TenTen joked. We all laughed and caught up with Temari asking her what happened while she was away.

You see Temari was the goddess of the Fifth Element(s) Light and Sound. We laughed and played around until my driver announced we were here.

When we stepped out of the limo I instantly saw none other the "mighty" Uchiha and his friends pulling up. I flushed as I recalled everything that happened at the mall.

I ducked behind Ino but unfortunately the loud blonde saw Hinata and yelled for us to come over. I tried to walk in the other direct but both Ino and Fucking Temari happily dragged me and I mean LITERALLY dragged me over.

I laughed nervously not because I was close to Sasuke but I had grabbed my backpack out of the limo but forgot my shoes. "Um hey girls" I said and rubbed the back of my neck. "I kind of forgot…my shoes…again" I said slowly.

"S-Sakura n-not to be r-rude BUT HOW THE HELL DO YOU FORGET YOUR SHOES" Hinata Practically yelled at me. I shrugged and grabbed my Iphone out of my bra and called my driver "Hey Alfred I left my shoes in the back seat think you can bring them" I said.

"Hey girls give me a boost" I said. Then they started counting down in unison they said "Launch in 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0" Then they launch me in the air just as my shoes flew from the oncoming limo I caught them and did a few gymnastics flips and turns then landed perfectly on my feet.

This time I slipped my shoes on a slung my bag over my shoulder. The girls laughed and started following the guys to the building. When we walked in I saw a flash of red hair coming towards me. Karin came out of the crowd and starting yelling at me "Who do you think you are trying o steal my Sasuke-kun" She hissed at me.

"LOOK BITCH DON'T YOU LEARN 15 DAYS AGO I ALMOST HIT YOU WITH MY CAR ON PURPOSE AND YESTERDAY I ALMOST SLITTED YOUR THROAT AND BEAT THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YOU" I yelled in her face. Suddenly the bitch tried to pull my hair.

I grabbed her hair and ripped a few patches out, then slammed her into the wall and almost crushed back. I punched her in her ribs until I heard a series of sickening cracks, then she spit a mouthful of blood on me and laughed.

Finally fed up of Karin I threw hard punches at her solar plexuses constantly until she started suffocated. I felt myself being ripped from her and expected to see one of the girls' eyes but instead met the eyes of Sasuke.

I saw the girls being held by a boy. Ino was being held by some pale guy with black hair and eyes. TenTen was being restrained by Neji, Temari by Shikamaru, and Hinata by Naruto.

That's when I noticed I had broken the wall and a few windows in the shattered glass I noticed my eyes were forest green **(A/N her eyes change different shades of green according to her emotions) **instead of the fake color. I hide my eyes behind my bangs but then Sasuke leaned down to my ear and whispered "Too late I already noticed they faded to green"

The boys were instructed to put us the back of the police trucks and stay back there with us.

"Damn we messed up bad" Ino said. "Yeah… but that shit was fun" Temari laughed. "I can get us out these handcuffs." I said. They assumed I was going to use my powers but then I said "Don't worry It's only one of those little eyebrow archer blades." The girls sighed in relief then I thought about it "But it's in my bra" I sighed. The girls hands were cuffs and no way I was letting one of the guys reach in there. I sighed again and said "This is going to hurt like hell and leave a mark". I lifted up and brought my hands under my butt and started whimpering as the pain grew intense.

Then I got them under my thighs, to my calves, and over my feet. I reached in my bra and grabbed the blade. My hands were shaking so bad I couldn't do anything. I saw blood starting to run from my wrist.

I handed the blade to Hinata who sawed her chains then mine. My teeth grew back to their normal sharpness and I easily bit through the steel. I gasped when I saw my hands and wrist. My hands were slightly swollen, bloody, and bruised. As for my wrist the cuffs had penetrated my skin and went a little deep.

The girls gasped and looked at my wrist "I'm sorry Saki you should have just let us stay in the cuffs" TenTen gasped.

I eyed each one the girls and said "Sorry but I have to show then these wounds are to deep I'd have passed out form blood lost by time anyone makes it to the truck."

(Sasuke Pov)

Sakura and the other girls had just gotten beating the blood out of our #1 fan girls but Karin was the worst.

After we entered the truck the smartass managed to get her hands from behind her back at the price of cutting her wrist. I cringed a little when blood trickled down her arm. Not a tear was in sight but her hands were shaking so bad she had to give the blade to Hinata.

After the bite off the cuffs she examined her hands and TenTen apologized for having her do that. Then Sakura said "Sorry but I have to show then these wounds are to deep I'd have passed out form blood lost by time anyone makes it to the truck". The girls nodded we eyed them suspiciously then Sakura said "Release."

A pink light flashed a momentarily blinded us. When I looked up a goddess was sitting in front of me. She had long flowing pink hair and a eyes mixed with every shade of green you can imagine. She had an even more luscious body than before she sat in a body clinging flowing white gown.

I noticed a mark on her wrist that said "Inner" then it glowed and a copy of the goddess in black and white came out. "Ohh it's been so long since I was able to come out" Inner Sakura said "I mean you are so boringg". What brought me to realize it was Sakura was her response "I guaranteed you it won't be so boring if I let the fucking three headed dog out on you again."

4 more flashes and four more goddesses were before us. "C-Can you h-heal" I guess Hinata asked. Sakura looked at her upside her head. "If I heal Zeus' arm that wasn't even there don't you think I can heal this" Sakura snapped.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Forehead." A blonde said. "SHUT up INO-Pig we're back to the nicknames I thought we were so above that" Sakura snapped then to my amazement a blue-green glow formed around her hand and headed her wounds. "Our skills are still rocking give me some" Inner Sakura said High-fiving Sakura. "Let's test out our strength Shall we" Sakura said Inner Sakura laughed and nodded. "Yah" they said punching down the door. The next thing I knew Sakura pulled me by my wrist and we took up towards the sky. Going to wherever "Sasuke you possess Sharingan right" Sakura asked me. "Hn" was all I said.


	4. Major Events

"Sakuraaaaa" inner Sakura and Ino moaned at the same time hurting my sensitive ears I almost dropped Sasuke. "What the fuck dude you know my ears are sensitive" Sakura snapped. "Sakura your language" TenTen reminded her.

"Right about now I don't give a damn…my ears…are still…Ringing" Sakura said getting louder with every word. Sakura was doing her best to not let her temper get the best of her. Ino and Temari flew further ahead of her to escape her while TenTen and Hinata fell back.

Hinata-chan smiled at Sakura gently "It's ok, Sakura-chan. Just take a calming breathe". Sakura did as she was instructed and deep two deep breaths and it worked. Sakura smiled softly at her friends and apologize. She smiled at Ino and the next thing they know Sakura kicked Ino in the HEAD! "Chaaaaa take that Pig." Sakura said with a large vein pulsing om her head and her eyes were spewing fire.

The guys were stunned silent at the sudden display of violence from Sakura. "OH IT'S ON FOREHEAD" INO said with Sai waving behind her like a flag. "B-but what about t-those two" Hinata asked pointing to Sasuke and Sai.

Sakura and Ino looked at the completely forgotten boys with a questioning look. "Oh Sasuke you've been here the whole time." She asked clueless. Sasuke's face is contorted into a grumpy look with a large sweatdrop on the side of his head.

"Wowwwwwwwww Sakura you just had a major Naruto moment" Temari said an astonished look on her face. "Hey wait a minute" Naruto said waving his fist around. Ino busted out laughing letting Sai go "AHHHHHHHHHHHH INNNNNNNNNOOOOOO" Temari yelled. Ino looked down indifferently and said shrugging "I could have been supporting him with my air but I didn't want to rub it in that I didn't have to hold anyone"

A sly slightly perverted look crossed Sakura's face as she covered her lips with the tips of her fingers and said "OR could it be you wanted to hold her hand" She said giggling. "OF course Ino we all know how you are" TenTen said jumping in. "Yeah you sure do work face it's a wonder you're still a virgin" Temari said nudging Ino gently with her elbow raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"It's only because she's a goddess otherwise she'd be known all around the world as the World's Finest Bedroom Partner" Hinata said. Ino know resembled a a blonde haired tomato. The other girls' couldn't take it anymore they laughed so hard at Ino's flustered appearance they were choking at the same time.

"SHUT UP Sakura you have no right to judge me how many men you have lined up waitin to sleep with you, and TenTen I've seen the thing's written in your diaryyou wouldn't be a virgin, Hinata you aren't as innocent as everyone thinks, and I…Sadly have nothing to say about Temari"INO said bummed out at the end. "oh ho ho oh ho ho maybe one day Ino one day oh ho ho ho" Temari laughed with her hand over her mouth.

"True I have many men waiting for me but I wouldn't have sleep with all of them Pig"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU READ MY DIARY I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT INO AHHHHHHHH" TenTen yelled in anger and frustration. "Ino when we get back home I strongly advise you keep out of my training room" TenTen said deathly calm.

Just then they came upon tall golden gates the girls were greeted by servants "Princesses you all have a meeting to attend we were told to make sure you don formal attire" with that they were rushed to their rooms and dressed in formal kimonos.

They were just as quickly rushed into the huge meeting room and arrived first. Five-ten minutes later. "This is so utterly BORING! Why does a goddess like ME have to do something as utterly DULL AND BORING as this freaking MEETING?" Ino groaned under her breathe loud enough for Sakura to hear. Sakura who was already pissed off from the meeting trampled Ino's foot then said when Ino yelped "please excuse Lady Ino she seems to have stubbed her toes." Sakura said with a fake but convincing smile. 'Cold' the other girls' thought.

'_But it was getting so dull!'_ I whinnied through the telepath communication. Sakura hates it when Ino wine and she felt rebellious right now. _Let's just get this meeting over with and then we'll decide what to do_. Sakura said decisively. "And that concludes the meeting" The speaker said after two hours.

The boys were all in the girl's living room talking. "I take it the meeting went well" Sasuke said smirking at the half-dead looking girls and barely dodged Sakura's sandal she threw everyone dodged except Naruto well technically Shikamaru got lucky because at that moment he fell asleep and hit the floor.

"Feisty aren't we" Neji said with a raised eyebrow. "IT WAS SO FREAKING BORING I ALMOST CRIED ST ONE POINT TENTEN ACTUSLLY FEEL ASLEEP" Ino gushed. TenTen was now slumped against the wall asleep. Neji sighed and asked where her room was. "Last room on the second floor to the left." Hinata said too tired to even stutter hell she didn't even blush too bad when Naruto was centimeters away from her.

Ino however wasn't to tired to play matchmaker. Ino supposedly slipped kicked Naruto in the back causing him to crash into Hinata so their lips meet. Sakura who was next to Ino punched her in the head sending her fly into Sai. "It's on forehead let me go Sai" Ino said struggling against said. "What goes on in that empty head of yours pig" she said struggling against Sasuke's grasp. "I thought you were tired" Sasuke reminded them.

"oh yea" Sakura and Ino said then both of them instantly fell asleep in the boy's grasp "WOW" said Sai. "Yea" Sasuke agreed.

Sasuke picked Sakura up bridal style when he noticed all the girls were asleep "we'll looks like she'll be sleeping with me tonight "he thought.

When Sasuke went in to the bathroom to bathe Sakura started to fidget and tears rolled down her sleeping pain filled face.

_Sakura's dream_

"_As the law clearly states twins must fight and the victor will be made a new God or Goddess" The council stated. An eight year old boy with pink hair stepped in front of his identical twin who happened to be a girl. "There will be no need for me and my sister to fight" He stated._

"_It is the law" the head council member said with a cutting edge. "I know" Sakumo said "I will give up my life for her to live" Sakumo said smiling exiting the room his sister in tow. Tears sprang to Sakura's eyes and overflowed "I hate it so much why, why, WHY?" Sakura cried out._

"_Don't worry my cute little sibling you're worth it" he smiled and kissed her on the forehead. It was the last time she would she him before his execution._

Sakura was dragged out of her sleep by Sasuke frantically trying to wake her up. "WHY" Sakura whispered before her body was wracked by sobs. Sasuke pulled her into his embrace and softly stroked her hair whispering sweet words in her ear until she finally feel asleep.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry' were the only words on Sakura's mind as she drifted into a dreamless sleep


End file.
